


Is it Real

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: The Galra have stripped Shiro of everything. Maybe even more than that. [Shiro/Keith, cw for dealing with trauma. Spoilers for let's just say all of Season 3.]





	Is it Real

Title: Is it Real  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Remembering trauma/dealing with trauma. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3.  
Notes: I’ve seen a lot of “what is Shiro is a clone, and breaks Keith’s heart” stuff, but please consider: Shiro terrified because he suspects he’s a clone, or possibly worse. :,D Title is from a Cowboy Bebop song, which honestly sums up what Shiro went through in S3, imo. ;;

\--

It’s his room.

His blanket. His pillow. The box art from _Killbot Phantasm One_ Pidge and Lance had given him when he confessed to being a fan of the franchise as well. His spare boots are by the door.

He’s home.

He’s safe.

_**It’s you, it’s you, it can’t be, but it’s you, eyes glassy and nonresponsive as Galra loom over you, maybe you’re dead, maybe you’re a ghost, a clone, something, you can’t be Shiro anymore, you’re rotten and corrupt and they finally really broke you—** _

He used to throw the blanket over his head when the memory returned, but he doesn’t have the energy, groaning low as the headache flares up again. He can cocoon himself away from the world as much as he wants, but he can’t forget what he saw. It felt too real to forget.

For all he knows, that Shiro may be more real than the one lying in bed right now.

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice is a whisper over the comm. “Can I come in?”

“Always,” Shiro whispers back. He can’t look at the others right now (and he hates himself for it, but he can’t let them see him like this any more than they have), but this is different. It’s Keith. He couldn’t shut him out even if he wanted to.

Keith strides in, but Shiro can see the pain in his eyes. He’s been the leader, keeping the others calm, but the burden is wearing him down.

Shiro needs to get better. He needs to help him. “If you’re here to pick up the dishes, don’t worry, I can do it—”

“Don’t push it.” Keith smiles as he gathers the bowl and mug. “Focus on getting better. Besides, you’d do the same for us.”

“Would I?”

“…Of course you would,” Keith says slowly as he puts the dishes on the night table. He doesn’t sit next to Shiro, but he’s standing too close. “Why would you think that?”

_Because I’m not completely sure I’m your Shiro. They did something to me. It hurts too much. I can’t get out bed, I cry every day, and I keep having nightmares about me. About you, too. You thinking I’m a monster, but I can’t blame you when I feel the same way._

It’s too much to say. It’s too much to feel, really. So much that blast him, he can’t stop the tears, from hugging himself tight. “I don’t know.” He’s crying hard now, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, and sobs that make his whole body shake. “Keith, I’m scared.”

If seeing him in this state bothers Keith, it doesn’t show, except maybe the shadows in his eyes. He takes Shiro’s face in his hands like he’s holding something precious. “Of what, Shiro?”

“ **Me** ,” he sobs, wanting to get away, hide under the blankets, but all he can do is cry.

Thankfully, Keith doesn’t press the matter further. He did, however, press one warm hand against Shiro’s back, pulling him into a hug—which Shiro gratefully, desperately accepts and returns. This feels more real than anything else for the past week.

After a while, the storm passes. Shiro is not better, but he is calmer—and he’ll take what he can get. When Keith pulls away, he’s smiling, but he also looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks. Shiro needs to get better, and he will—Keith needs someone to protect him, to help him. “I’m going to put the dishes away,” Keith tells him. “But I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” Shiro says as Keith begins to leave.

"Shiro?"

"Yes?"

"I am not afraid of you," Keith says without a hint of doubt before he's gone.

He still feels unsteady. He still has doubts about, well, everything. But knowing that Keith will be back—will always be back—is grounding. Maybe he can doze a bit until he’s back.

He’ll get better.

He’ll protect Keith.

\--

Final Notes: Honestly, I’m not on board for the “clone Shiro” theory (but y’all do y’all, I don’t wanna be dismissive!), but I kinda wanted to explore how Shiro feels about the situation (please remember what he sees at the very beginning of “The Journey,” and how that affects him). Poor Shiro. :(


End file.
